Serpina Lia Dirano Masen Cullen
by Arabella-Maya-Malfoy
Summary: Everyone knows the Cullen family, but they don't know that one of them is an assasin. Follow Serpina in her Quest for love and trust OCXJacob story Bella and Jared Bashing


**Serpina Lia Dirano Cullen**

 _Prologue_

 _"_ _Lia please stay, the mission ain't worth it!" Edward shouted after me when i walked out of the house."Dont call me that Edward Jr Anthony Masen Cullen!" I shouted with anger. He looked like he had been punshed in the face. " Why are you doing this! You're only hurting the others!" " Enough Edward!". Ever since i joined the brotherhood, Edward wanted me to stop acting selfish, while the real person being selfish is him." Serpina! you're being so selfish, this mission will only hurt other people" "The only fucking reason I'm doing this is because you keep forgetting about me, the same goes for Jake. You're only thinking about Isabella fucking Swan! It actually hurts my feelings unless you forgot I had feelings!". He started to get tears in his eyes, but since he's a vampire he can't cry." Serpina please stay" he whispered. I called for Shadow, my black english pureblood mare."Serpina!" I heard Emmett call from inside. I ran as fast as I could over to Shadow and jumped on her back. " Run Shadow Run!". She took of in the fastest gallop she could which was really fast since she was half vampire half horse._

Chapter 1 Lia's P.O.V

This was a year ago and I still remember it like it was yesterday. The reason I didn't really like Isabella Swan was because her father was once a Templar. And the reason I was mad at Jacob was because he was my best friend and then he begins ignoring me for the benefit of Swan. Anyways now I'm on my way back home. My mission went well and I'm now and elite assasin. Oh yeah I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Serpina Lia Dirano Masen Cullen so yeah I'm Edwards little sister. I have light brownish golden hair with purple stipes and of course golden eyes. My real eyecolour is blue. Carlisle changed me when I almost died in a riding accident. the funny thing is that I was a shapeshifter so I only became half vampire. It was a year before Edward got changed so. 2 years after I was changed, I found my horse Shadow running around our old house. I slowly walked up to her. When she turned around and saw me she got all happy and began licking my face. I told her what I had become and she said that she wanted me to change her. I did and I couldn't be more happy that I did.

SHADOWISAHORSEY

I finnaly reached the Cullen house. I jumped of Shadow and leaded her over to her paddock which was right next to the house. I then began thinking were they could be. 'The school. Of course' I thought. I looked in the garage and saw that they kept my black 2013 Zero S Electric Motorcycle. I saw my helmet hanging on the stear of the motorcycle. I took the helmet on and went on my motorcycle. The drive to Forks Highschool wasn't to long so I was there at lunch break. I parked my motorcycle next to Edwards Volvo and took my helmet of. I went off my motorcycle and put my helmet on the seat. I then began walking over to the cafeteria building.

Alice's P.O.V

I walked to lunch with my almost complete family. I missed Serpina alot. We reached our table and sat down. "I wonder when Lia is coming back" Emmett said. That big teddy bear misses his gaming partner. "Never I think" Edward said in barely a whisper. Of course we heard him. "Well it's your fault that she even left!" Rosalie said madly. "It is your stupid brain that drove her away!" Emmett almost shouted at him. I suddenly got pulled into a vision. It was Serpina and she was on her way to the cafeteria. I then heard Bella ask "Wait what is Edwards fault?". Of course Rosalie answered. " It's that dick heads fault we lost Serpina. Oh and also your fault". "How can it be my fault I barely know her" Bella answered back at her. "She was in love with Jacob Black but when you came he began ignoring her!" she shouted at Bella. All the cafeteria was now looking at us. Suddenly the doors opend and everyone turned to look who came trough. A girl with a hoodie pulled over her head walked in. You could see her golden brown hair with purple stipes falling a bit out of the hoodie. I of course knew who it was. She walked over to us with all eyes on her. "I heard you were talking about me" She said while pulling her hoodie down. Under the hoodie was of course Serpina.


End file.
